


On Hold

by preciouslittletime



Series: Dial One [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: A threesome if you squint, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Phone sex operator AU, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittletime/pseuds/preciouslittletime
Summary: Shinwon and Changgu have been dating for five months and the countdown clock is ticking.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Dial One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909045
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	On Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the sequel to Dial (Yeo)One For A Good Time. I've been working on this for a month. There's not exactly a plot. Just a self-serving slice of life of these two idiots being in love with each other despite the circumstances that brought them together. 
> 
> There is a part where two characters are participating in sex while a third party is not totally aware of being a part of it. If that makes you uncomfortable, this is your warning. 
> 
> I listened to "Nothing" by Bruno Major and "400 Lux" by Lorde a ton while writing this.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

It’s not that Shinwon is tired. It’s just that he’s just woken up and objectively in love.

The sun rises too early in May and it casts pale-yellow hues all over his beige bedroom walls. He needs a bed frame and a new mattress, but he sort of likes the way the bed dips inwards right in the middle because of the way it forces Changgu to be right at his side.

He blinks his eyes open and Changgu is still asleep, thick eyelashes resting heavy on the pink apples of his cheeks. It’s too hot for him to be wrapped in so many blankets, and it’s borderline dangerous that he falls asleep sometimes with his wired headphones in, listening to ASMR. But there really isn’t anything better than waking up to Changgu with overheated cheeks and the creases of his pillowcase denting in the skin above his eyebrow. 

Changgu has one arm slung over Shinwon’s stomach, the other balled up under his chin. When he breathes out against Shinwon’s ear, he has horrible morning breath, but Shinwon leans in and kisses him anyways. Just a quick _good morning_ , a few minutes before their alarm will go off. Changgu doesn’t respond, but he sighs against Shinwon’s lips, rustles in his sleep.

Shinwon carefully extracts the earbuds from Changgu’s ear, stops the auto-playing youtube videos, and puts his phone on the charger for him. Changgu rolls to the other side and blinks wearily towards the parted curtains, the sun beaming straight into his face. 

Shinwon pauses there for a moment, watching Changgu wake up, eyes soft as he notices Shinwon standing on his side of the bed. He gives Shinwon a tired smile, a croaky _good morning_ and Shinwon melts on the spot.

He’s so in love it makes him feel like he’s lost brain capacity. Like every non-essential thought is soundtracked with the chanting of Changgu’s name, the details of his face, the way he smiles. Shinwon has had crushes, infatuations, little fires where he was scrambling to douse the flames. But _god_ those seem like well-controlled bonfires compared to this. This is a forest fire, 0% containment, and he’s standing at the tree line, watching it burn with a hose in his hand, deliberately choosing not to start the flow of water.

It’s been five months of dating and Shinwon still likes watching Changgu put on strawberry flavored lip balm in his bathroom mirror before class. He likes that Changgu basically lives with him, that he’s got a key, and really wants to co-parent a goldfish. He likes when Changgu meets him with coffee after he’s showered, that there’s even coffee at all, because Shinwon was too busy with midterms to go grocery shopping and Changgu kept coming over to make him meals and be sure he had enough food to get by.

“I’ve got work tonight. So, I’m going to stay at mine,” Changgu says, handing Shinwon the famous I Tell Chemistry Jokes Just To Get A Reaction mug. “Promise me you’ll eat something that isn’t a Whopper.”

“Big Mac it is then.”

They stand in the kitchen, leaning hip to hip against the counter, because Shinwon’s apartment is too small for a dining table. Shinwon takes a self-congratulatory bite of his toast. Changgu rolls his eyes, but hypocritically nuzzles into Shinwon’s shoulder.

Shinwon does his best to hide that he doesn’t like when Changgu stays at his own apartment.

Because every day that Changgu isn’t as his place is a night they lose, which is already in addition to the days they lose implicitly. They subtract from the grand total of remaining hours left where Changgu is still in college, still living close enough to see him all the time.

Changgu’s graduation is in four weeks. Something like 768 hours left of them being together. Give or take.

“Can’t wait to hear about the funny calls,” Shinwon says into Changgu’s hair. He likes when Changgu is here for long stretches of time, that he doesn’t bring his own shampoo and uses Shinwon’s instead. Somehow the scent is so much better in Changgu’s curls than it is in Shinwon’s hair.

“Well, it is Tuesday. The guy who wants me to tell him his dick is small calls on Tuesdays,” Changgu hums. He slides his free hand up and down Shinwon’s belly. 

Most guys might be weird about their boyfriends being a phone sex operator. Shinwon secretly grappled with it before realizing how stupid he was being. Changgu is _good_ at the job, and he makes a staggering amount of money even with his reduced hours. It’s been long enough now that he’s got a decent number of regular callers and enough money in his Post Grad Savings Account to make Shinwon’s stipend absolutely laughable by comparison.

Though, they still haven’t told anyone how they _really_ met. Well, Changgu told Hyunggu, because they’re close and also _co-workers_. Shinwon wouldn’t tell Hongseok even if somebody put a gun to his head.

“C’mon, time for class,” Shinwon huffs. Changgu’s hand drags lower, skirting over the hem of his jeans. 

“Noooo,” he whines, sticking out his bottom lip. “Can’t we skip today?”

“Cute act stopped working after at least three months ago. Plus, skipping doesn’t work when you’re the one teaching the class.”

Changgu still tries to change his mind when Shinwon is about to walk out the door. He pushes him up against the wood, so the doorknob digs right into Shinwon’s back. Shinwon groans into the kiss, fists his hands into the clean pair of sweatpants Changgu borrowed from him. Changgu smiles, so all Shinwon can kiss are the ridges of his teeth, tasting like mint toothpaste and black coffee.

“I love you,” he says to Shinwon. “Have a good day.”

That’s another thing Shinwon isn’t used to. 

The jury is still out on whether Changgu had sustained a head injury the first time he said it. Shinwon was mid-stroke, knocked them both off the bed onto the wood floor. When Changgu laughed, he squeezed around Shinwon’s dick and Shinwon nearly passed out himself from smacking his own forehead against the floor. Changgu had just held his cheeks in both hands, said I Love You again and again between him laughing and gasping as Shinwon fucked him hard enough to make his shoulder blades bruise from how they dragged against the floor. 

“I love you, too,” Shinwon says, shimmying out of Changgu’s hold. “More. Way more.”

Before Changgu has a chance to argue, Shinwon slides out the door.

-

Being Yeo Changgu’s boyfriend has pros and it has cons. 

Shinwon’s block of classes on Thursdays makes Thursdays feel like they last an entire week.

On Thursdays he wakes up long before Changgu. He trudges across campus through the already oppressive humidity at six in the morning and contemplates the usefulness of his degree. By ten he thinks that maybe science shouldn’t be a general requirement lest he have to explain covalent bonds to one more eighteen year old he may actually drop out. By Noon he’s convinced himself that Chem was a stupid major all along and he’s always been bad at science and maybe liberal arts degree should have been the move.

By the time he gets out of his _third_ class of the morning, he has less than thirty minutes to eat before his next class and then office hours for the remainder of the day. Since it’s lunchtime for everyone, all the cafeteria options are out, and he usually resigns himself to one of the juice boxes from his mini fridge and a granola bar from his desk drawer.

He’s so busy sorting mail that he doesn’t even notice the brown paper bag in the center of his desk until he almost drops his bag on top of it. He pauses, narrows his eyes, and recognizes Changgu’s loopy handwriting and the way he flourishes the letter i in Shinwon’s name with a lopsided heart.

Shinwon’s smile is so big he’s glad that nobody is around to see it. Because he looks stupid. He’s acting _stupid_. Big dumb stupid Shinwon who is in love with the way Changgu writes the letter s and leaves him lunch on his desk. 

It’s not really anything too special. It’s really just the leftovers from Monday night’s pasta that Shinwon heats up in the staff lunch room down the hall. But it’s the thought that counts. That Changgu doesn’t even have classes on Thursdays and made it all the way across campus on this horribly hot late spring day just to deliver food. 

_How did you even get into my office?_

_Changgu: Sweet talked the janitor_

_Can you also sweet talk my 102 students into not being so dense?_

_And thank you. You’re the best. I wasn’t going to get to eat lunch._

_Changgu: I know you weren’t. You tell me all the time you eat like shit on Thursdays._

_Changgu: Bad day?_

_TERRIBLE._

_Changgu: I’m sorry. Want to talk about it?_

_Changgu: Also, I’m doing laundry. Is that one polka dot shirt dry clean?_

_I don’t really have time. Class in five. I’m mobile._

_I promise to bitch about it later lol_

_And yeah that one is dry clean._

_Are you still at my place?_

_Changgu: Yeah. Your laundry room dryers work better than mine._

_Changgu: Ok. I love you. I hope your day gets better._

_Changgu: Teach the children, help them learn an unnecessary science._

Shinwon probably should not find it so sexy that Changgu is doing his laundry. But he does. He nearly walks into the pole separating the double doors of the Chem department daydreaming about Changgu lugging their clothes down to the poorly circulated basement. His little short shorts that he was wearing when they went to bed, rucking up high on his thighs when he loads the top row of washers.

If you would have told Shinwon in September that he’d be discovering his weird _thing_ for domesticity with none other than Yeo Changgu, he’d have asked what drugs you were on. 

He’s still thinking about the short shorts and the smell of laundry detergent when his lab starts. 

They’re doing some kindergarten level experiment because he still cannot trust the ten football players in his class not to drink hydrochloric acid thinking they’ll get high. This experiment requires minimal work on his part. He dons his lab coat - moreso now than ever since Changgu said he looks hot when he wears it - and doles out the styrofoam cups, thermometers, and salt compounds to his less than interested students.

Which like, he gets it. He’s equally disinterested.

He’s sitting at his desk in the front of the class when his phone starts buzzing in quick succession. He glances up at his students, then to the screen, where it reads _Changgu: 3 Notifications._

There are pros and there are cons.

Changgu is sweet and thoughtful. Changgu buys him his favorite juice from the corner store between his place and Shinwon’s just because he knows Shinwon never buys enough for himself. Changgu bought him a Harry Styles shirt off ebay for far too much money just because Shinwon drunkenly complained that Harry Styles never produced enough merchandise for all the people that wanted to buy it.

Pros.

Changgu also has a sex drive that overcomes the human stamina. Which doesn’t sound like a problem on the surface. And it isn’t really. But what is a problem is that Changgu’s cute smile and round cheeks are a direct contradiction to the level of impropriety going on in his head. 

Which is to say. A con. Because Changgu sends him thirst trap selfies in the middle of his classes and tries to sext with him like he’s still getting paid for it. 

Cons.

Shinwon opens the messages after he’s sure nobody is paying attention to him. He’s not very good at hiding his reactions. 

The first picture is tame. Just Changgu lying in bed with a pillow puffed up and framing his curls. His hair is still messy, as if he hadn’t brushed it since the morning, and his cheeks are ruddy, no doubt from carrying the laundry up and down the stairs. He’s smiling, with his big brown eyes open and framed by his lashes.

The second is a little much. A slightly different angle that reveals the tank top he has on somewhat askew and caught on the divot of his pectoral muscles. He’s got one plump lip between his teeth. But his eyes are still wide, betraying his mouth with the innocence he’s clearly trying to play at.

The third. Well. Changgu’s mouth is open now, eyes half-mast. His lips are slick with spit, pink from how he’d bitten them. And everything about the look on his face is reminiscent of the way he looks when he’s about to come. Reminiscent of how he looks when he yanks Shinwon off the bed just because he likes getting on his knees for Shinwon so he can set the pace. Reminiscent of how he says _Shinwon, fuck my mouth. Please please please._

_I AM IN CLASS_

_Changgu: Oh really?_

_Don’t act like you didn’t know that._

_Changgu: Angel emoji_

_Why are you writing out angel emoji? Just put an angel emoji._

_Changgu: Sorry. My hands are busy._

_Oh my god please stop. I have another 20 minutes of this lab._

_Changgu: Can you skip office hours?_

Cons. Big cons. Giant, big, huge, cons in all capital letters blasting through the speakers until his ears bleed.

(not really)

He manages to finish class without getting a boner. Maybe it’s a testament to man’s ability to change and adapt. But when they first started dating, he couldn’t keep up with Changgu.

After the initial shock of Changgu being horny 24/7 like Shinwon had imagined Yeo-One would be, he mostly just tried to keep up. Shinwon had never had so much sex in his life, never _cared_ to have so much sex in his life. The middle-of-the-day sexts and phone calls meant that he had to find somewhere to get himself off if he couldn’t make it to Changgu in time.

Now he makes it all the way back to his office. Now he’s the one to send the texts.

_You better not be getting yourself off without me._

_Changgu: Don’t be mean._

_Don’t start something and not finish it._

Changgu sends him a picture. He’s better now about sending explicit stuff in the middle of the day. Although, Shinwon and Changgu’s idea of “explicit” might be warped. It’s still a picture of Changgu’s wrist disappearing under the elastic waistband of his little black shorts. His legs are spread out on their bed, covers kicked down to his feet.

_Changgu: I am finishing it._

_Stop._

_Changgu: Oh? What are you going to do about it?_

_Changgu: No skipping office hours._

_Then come to me. I’m here for another three hours._

_Changgu: ??????_

Shinwon locks his phone as the first student walks in the door. He gives himself a little self-satisfied smirk and then helps yet another Freshman understand what the fuck a covalent bond is.

-

Changgu shows up after two hours.

Shinwon is working on a powerpoint. There’s a thunderstorm rolling through, which means most of the normal crowd shuffling in and out of his office door has halted. His desk lamp flickers with each clap of thunder, the tiny window behind casting a grey light in the room that gets fractured with each flash of lightning.

Changgu doesn’t knock.

He’s standing in the door jamb, arms at his side, resting against the propped door signaling Office Hours Are Open. Shinwon notices him in his periphery, and when he looks up Changgu is grinning at him. His hair is even curlier from the humidity, and there’s an umbrella in his hand that drips onto the linoleum floor.

“Did you really just walk all the way here in a thunderstorm? For this?” Shinwon laughs. It comes out breathless. He knows this look on Changgu’s face.

“Yeah,” Changgu says as if it’s the simplest thing in the world. “You wanted me to meet you here.”

Changgu hasn’t changed. He’s still in his short shorts, still in his tank top. His body makes Shinwon understand why sculptors exist, why they spend lifetimes chucking away at hunks of marble. He never really “got” art. Now he thinks he might start painting abstract renditions of Changgu’s vascular forearms.

“Y-yeah, didn’t think you actually would, though,” Shinwon says. He closes his laptop, pushes it to clear space on the desk. Changgu takes it as an invitation.

After he closes the door and locks it, drops his damp flip flops at the door, he comes to sit on the edge of the desk. Shinwon accommodates him by sliding the chair back so Changgu can spread his legs wide in front of him. 

“When we were on a call once, I came thinking about you fucking me in this office,” Changgu confesses. His hands prop him up and he’s so good at looking masculine and soft all at once. His triceps flex in a way that makes Shinwon’s mouth water. But he swings his legs, looks around the room with a shy little smile. Shinwon rests his hands on Changgu’s knees, feeling the way his kneecaps move under his skin.

“Yeah?” Shinwon breathes. “I uh...fuck…”

“Are you nervous?” Changgu asks, seeing right through him. He smirks until the little dimple by his jaw comes into view, made even more apparent by the lightning illuminating the room.

“Anyone could walk in.”

“Isn’t that what makes it kind of fun?”

Shinwon stands in one swift movement and kisses him. Changgu is still leaning back slightly, and Shinwon puts hands flat on the desk on either side of him to keep him that way. Changgu gasps slightly and then pushes up with the flex of his stomach press his lips against Shinwon’s.

“We need to be fast,” Changgu says against his teeth. Shinwon kisses him so he can’t say another word. Changgu lets him take control like this. If he wanted to, he could pick Shinwon up and carry him under one arm. Shinwon has seen him and Hongseok at the gym, Changgu has lifted Shinwon off his feet in a hug on more than one occasion.

But Changgu likes it when Shinwon kisses him so hard that he can barely breathe. He likes it when Shinwon pushes him backwards on the desk so he’s spread out between the stacks of papers and highlighters and pens and post-it notes. 

“Condom in my pocket. And lube,” Changgu pants. Shinwon attaches himself to Changgu’s neck, biting at his jaw and his ear until Changgu starts making all the soft noises Shinwon likes to hear. 

Shinwon takes out the packet and the small bottle before pulling Changgu’s shorts off. It gives him a moment to take in the sight of Changgu laid out on his desk, legs spread and chest heaving, lip caught between his teeth. 

He’d imagined it so many times. Changgu in his big sweaters, bringing Shinwon coffee in the morning and tracking in the snow on his eyelashes. Changgu kissing him shy and sweet and then flashing him his pretty smile. Changgu who was bad at stoichiometry, who made Shinwon’s heart flutter, crawling into his lap, and asking him in a soft pleading voice -

“Shinwon,” Changgu sighs, gripping the other edge of the desk like he’ll fly off unless he’s holding on to it. “Please, fuck me.”

Shinwon holds Changgu by his right knee, pressing lube slick fingers over him. He slides two fingers in easier than he expects to, and his breath catches as he exhales. Changgu looks up at him with a wide smile, as best as he can with his jaw hanging open.

“S-sorry,” Changgu gasps.

“Did you...finger yourself already?” 

“Yeah,” Changgu says softly. Shinwon presses in a third finger, moving slow and deliberate as Changgu squirms on his desk. “I knew we had to be fast. So be fast, baby.”

Shinwon can barely keep his hands still enough to unbutton his slacks. He’s always dressed up for class. He doesn’t need to be, some of the other graduate students wear jeans to the lab, but Shinwon likes to look nice. And he likes the way Changgu looks at him when he puts on a tie in the morning, when he takes it off in the evening.

Changgu’s eyes follow the motion now. Shinwon loosens it with one hand and yanks it over his head indelicately. He takes his dick out just enough to get on the condom and press into Changgu a little rougher than necessary.

His heart is hammering in chest, practically beating hard enough to rattle in his head. He tries to catch his breath, but everything about this is fulfilling fantasies he had - or at least ones he didn’t want to admit.

Changgu slaps a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet, but the soft noises he makes escape through the cracks in his fingers. They blend perfectly with the sound of the rain on the window, the crack of thunder, the soft music Shinwon had been playing while he worked. Shinwon breathes heavy and rough, generating as much strength as he can to slam into Changgu over and over until Changgu’s back is skidding up the desk.

He reaches above himself as Shinwon’s skin slaps against his, readjusting his grip and knocking the nameplate Hongseok had gotten Shinwon as gift off the desk in the process. It lands on the floor with a _crack_ and Changgu laughs behind his palm, eyes squinting up. Shinwon pauses for a moment, then grabs Changgu’s hips to pull him closer to the edge of the desk. 

The slight change in position makes Changgu groan. His eyes go wide, watching Shinwon’s every move, and Shinwon doesn’t look away the way he used to. Now he stares down at him, trying to pour every single thing he’s feeling into the look in his eyes, hoping that Changgu can read him.

Changgu fists at his own cock fast and desperate and Shinwon loves to watch him, even with half his face covered by his big hand. His eyelashes flutter so prettily, and his hand covering his mouth falls away, and his back arches off the desk, and his toes curl. Shinwon just blinks dumbly before he follows, wondering just what he did in this life or a previous one to get to fuck somebody that looks the way Changgu looks.

Shinwon’s legs are shaking so much that he can barely stand. So, he collapses in his chair with a shuddering breath, blinking up at the ceiling tiles like they’ll help him gain his senses back. 

Changgu giggles on his desk. He gingerly takes a tissue from the box at his side, cleans the come off his stomach, and tosses it in the trashcan. He’s still ass naked when he sits up on Shinwon’s desk, and there’s bound to be a mess of lube he’s getting all over the polished wood, but Shinwon couldn’t care less.

All he wants is to pull Changgu into his lap.

So, he does

All he wants is to laugh into the kiss.

So, he does.

All he wants is to tell Changgu _You’re insane. I love you so much._

So, he does.

-

It’s Friday evening and Shinwon is at Their Booth with a beer in one hand and Changgu’s hand in the other. They’re crowded in on each other like they’re trying to demonstrate cellular fusion to Hyojong and Hongseok on the other side of the table. At first everyone gave them shit for being so tactile, now everyone has moved past it - although, Hongseok moves past it like the final stage of grief. 

_You were my fun single friend_ , he had whined. 

_Now I’m your fun committed friend,_ Shinwon had said back. _And just wait until you see Changgu drunk, he’s worse than us._

Changgu is trying to get through an online quiz on his phone and he’s mostly ignoring Hongseok and Hyojong’s bickering. Shinwon drinks his beer and tries to peer over Changgu’s shoulder. As if he could contribute anything worthwhile to quiz on Medieval British Literature. 

“I’m just saying you never come out anymore,” Hongseok says.

Hyojong shrugs. “I’ve been super busy.”

“All you do is smoke weed and drink yogurt,” Hongseok snorts. 

“Which one of us dropped a single yesterday?” Hyojong scoffs, haughty and through his nose like his rapping. 

“On soundcloud,” Hongseok counters. 

Hui slides by their table with another round and appraises the half a dozen empty glasses between the four of them. As he unloads his tray, he presses a quick kiss to Hyojong’s temple, and it knocks him from side to side like a Weeble-Wobble.

“I wrote that song,” Hui pouts.

“Look now you hurt his feelings,” Hyojong scolds dramatically, he takes Hui’s hand, kisses his knuckles, pets his arm in consolation.

Hongseok knows Hyojong is only joking, but he gives Hui a sincere apology anyway. Shinwon watches his eyes narrow at the way Hyojong’s hand travels up the back of Hui’s thigh. Hui lets out a shrill giggle, squirming under Hyojong’s touch and the twinkle in Hyojong’s hooded eyes.

Hongseok makes a retching noise. “Can everyone at his table stop being gay for two seconds? I’m getting nauseous.”

“No,” Changgu says, not even looking up from his quiz. Shinwon laughs around his beer and Changgu drops his hand to squeeze his upper thigh under the table. 

It’s nice to have Changgu be friends with his friends. He’d fit in well that first night, but now he’s really part of their little group. Shinwon isn’t sure why he likes it so much when his friends spend time with Changgu without him there, but he feels proud in a way. Like, yes, my boyfriend is very cool and interesting you should completely want to spend time with him.

“Fries for the table?” Hui asks around a smile. Hyojong claps, points his fingers at the sky which could, in some languages, be interpreted as yes. 

“I’m on a diet,” Hongseok smirks, he lifts his shirt and flexes in Changgu’s direction. Shinwon catches the way Changgu glances up at him through his eyelashes, sees how the dimple by his jaw dents inward.

“Be bad,” Hui says. He doesn’t even let Shinwon answer before saying “I know you’ll have fries, Shinwon” and walking back to the bar.

Changgu finishes his quiz and encroaches impossibly into Shinwon’s space even further. There’s his soft breath tickling his neck and Shinwon has had enough beer to make his legs feel heavy. They’re there to discuss the annual Memorial Day trip, which Changgu is attending implicitly. The careful planning involved is really a discussion of how many handles of alcohol to bring and Hongseok reiterating how if they fuck up his parent’s beach house, he’ll tie a cinderblock to their feet and throw them off the pier.

“It’s illegal to murder people on their birthday,” Hyojong says flatly.

Hui raises his brows as he comes back with their food. “Is it really?”

“It’s not even your birthday,” Shinwon argues. 

“The only thing we are celebrating early is one Yeo Changgu graduating with his big sexy English degree,” Hongseok announces. “And that’s only because Shinwon won’t let me get him drunk while his parents are in town for graduation.”

They haven’t talked about it. Not in all the ways they should. Shinwon is going to his graduation. Obviously. Changgu’s parents are going to his graduation and taking him to lunch afterwards. Obviously. Changgu hasn’t explicitly said _Shinwon I want you to meet my parents_. So, Shinwon assumes that he probably does, but Changgu just doesn’t think he needs to spell it out for him. 

Shinwon needs people to spell shit out for him constantly. Hongseok talked about how hot guys were for months trying to get Shinwon to figure out he was gay back when they were Freshmen. Shinwon didn’t figure it out until Hongseok said _I’m gay you idiot_ in the middle of them hooking up after a Homecoming party.

Changgu sighs. “I _also_ would not like to get drunk in front of my mom.” Shinwon wraps an arm around him and Changgu lifts a fry to Shinwon’s mouth. The fabric of Changgu’s shirt is so tight, Shinwon can see and feel every muscle on Changgu’s upper body. A slightly drunk part of him wants to lean down and suck a bruise right on his trapezius half-hidden by the collar of his shirt.

“Oh _my_ god. I knew I’d find you here.”

Kang Hyunggu is still a good student, Changgu’s _real_ roommate, and honestly, a little more bitchy than Shinwon realized. He gives an award winning smile to Hyojong, who lazily regards him before exiting the booth to allow Hyunggu to sidle up to Hongseok. Hyojong knows the story about them. They all know the story about them.

Well, now they all do at least.

Ever since Changgu and Shinwon started dating and Hongseok had to come clean about his relationship with Changgu’s roommate in the past - and the fact that it been rekindled (casually) as of late. Jinho gives them both so much shit for having relationships with students.

“I was going to come home in just a bit,” Changgu simpers, nuzzling even closer to Shinwon on instinct. Hyunggu gives him a look that says _Sure, Changgu_ before dropping a cutesy little kiss on Hongseok’s cheek.

“How’ve you been, Hongseok?” he asks. “Do you think you could tell my very cute and very in love roommate to at least text me when he’s not coming home so I don’t think he’s been kidnapped?”

Hongseok somehow looks twice as big when he’s around a good-looking guy. He smiles until his dimples show and looks at Hyunggu conspiratorially. “Or just _move in_ since he practically lives at Shinwon’s anyway.”

Shinwon gapes at Hongseok. Forget Shinwon not picking up on subtlety, because his best friend may be the least subtle person he’s ever met. He widens his eyes, but thankfully Changgu just laughs. He’s blushing, just a bit, but he’s laughing, nonetheless.

If he’s being honest, Shinwon wants Changgu to move in permanently. He wants more than just one drawer dedicated to Changgu’s clothes. He wants the space to be _theirs_. He wants both of their things co-mingling. Like mixing two colors of paint to create a new color altogether.

Hyunggu takes Changgu’s beer and sips at it. “Out of the question. Our lease isn’t up until the second week of June. And nobody is going to sublease for a couple weeks. Nobody trustworthy anyway.”

Hyojong, who has been disinterested in most of the conversation, perks up when Hui comes back with Jinho. They have beers in both of their hands, despite nobody’s even being close to empty in front of them. Hui kisses Hyojong before he heads back to the bar, Jinho takes up the space next to Changgu and rests his head on Changgu’s shoulder like the three of them on their side of the booth are toppled dominoes.

“Shinwon,” Hongseok says.

“Yes, Brutus?”

Changgu laughs at the joke, Hongseok rams past it. 

“I dare you…”

Hyojong claps his hands and rubs them together while Jinho grumbles out displeasure. Changgu and Shinwon shoot each other a knowing look and then burst into laughter. Hongseok takes too long to continue the sentence, so it’s Changgu who dares Shinwon to get up on the karaoke machine and sing Kiwi to the entire bar.

He sings the whole song to Changgu, and Changgu doesn’t even care that he doesn’t look half as cool as Harry Styles does. He kisses him like he’s a heartthrob popstar all the same.

-

It’s Saturday night and Changgu has to work.

Changgu’s hair is tucked into a baseball hat and he’s covered in a thin layer of sweat after the gym. Shinwon stands in his own kitchen, watching Changgu chug a glass of water, adam’s apple bobbing as he drinks. Nobody should be this sexy while being this sweaty. Nobody. Shinwon used to think he wasn’t that into fit guys - on account of their contradicting lifestyles - but boy was he wrong.

“Sorry I stopped by again, I just didn’t get to say goodbye before I left for the gym with Hongseok. I’m just gonna shower,” Changgu says, smacking his lips together. “Then I’ll walk home.” He pauses, seeming timid suddenly. “If that’s okay with you?”

Shinwon laughs. “Why do you think you need permission to shower here? You practically live here.” 

Foot. Meet mouth.

Changgu’s flushes. Or at least, he flushes more than he’s already flushed from exercising. “It doesn’t bug you right? That I’m always here?”

Of course, it doesn’t. He wants to scream. _Of course, it doesn’t! I want you to live here all the time! I don’t want you to think anywhere but here is home!_

“I like having you around,” Shinwon says softly. He clears his throat. “I mean...like...you um...honestly, you don’t even really need to go do _work_ at your house, if you don’t want to.”

Changgu raises his eyebrows. “Really?”

It’s a topic they haven’t broached. Because, yet again, they don’t discuss the _actual_ important issues when they should. Changgu knows Shinwon has no problem with him still working for the sex line. Shinwon knows that Changgu is respectful enough to not overly involve Shinwon. Hence, the arrangement that Changgu doesn’t take calls when Shinwon is around.

It’s arbitrary. And kind of stupid, really.

“Yeah I mean,” Shinwon sighs. “Like I don’t....I know it’s still sex...well _ish_. Sex-ish. But you’re not doing it the way you do it with me. Or...uh...did it with me? Currently do it with me?”

Changgu laughs brightly, shaking out his shirt to get more ventilation to his overheated chest. “I _think_ I understand what you’re saying?”

“I just mean...it really doesn’t bother me if you take the calls though. I don't want you to be ashamed of it. And I know it’s nothing to be jealous about.”

Okay. So. Realistically? Shinwon gets jealous. All the fucking time. 

Changgu is one of, if not the hottest guys on campus. Virtually every person looks at him when he walks by. Shinwon has gotten used to tamping down the feelings of envy. Because Changgu is hot, and he’s charming, and he’s so ridiculously kind to strangers. 

But relationships are trust, and he’d never make Changgu feel guilty. Although Changgu picks up on it anyway. It took a long time, and a lot of public displays of affection on Changgu’s part, but Shinwon’s deadly sin has transformed itself from jealousy to pride. Now when waitresses get flustered by Changgu on their dates, Shinwon is proud.

(The first time Hongseok outwardly flirts with Changgu, that’s a different story. Shinwon took Changgu home and made him come. Twice. Growth is a process.)

“You’re allowed to be jealous, baby,” Changgu says softly. He steps towards Shinwon, taking his hand. “I mean...we can try it out. If you like absolutely can’t deal with overhearing it, I’ll understand.”

Shinwon gives him the most laid-back smile he can muster. “I mean I’m not going to sit in the room with you. I’ve got lab reports to grade.”

“Okay,” Changgu smiles. He lifts Shinwon’s hand, kisses the backs of his knuckles, never closes his eyes.

It sends a shiver up Shinwon’s spine. “Go shower. You’re gross.”

-

It’s not bad at first. 

Changgu’s shift starts at 8 P.M. on the dot. The weekend evening shift is peak hours and the biggest money maker. Changgu takes the shift because he can make enough in one night not to work as often as he used to. He also doesn’t mind missing the opportunity to go out on Saturdays. Neither of them do.

Shinwon and Changgu cook dinner and take up their separate rooms. Shinwon stays on the living room floor, using the coffee table as a desk. Changgu stays in the bedroom with the door shut. 

There’s a few times Shinwon can hear the sound of Changgu’s phone ringing through his earbuds. Once or twice he hears Changgu moan softly, or the rumble of his voice he puts on when he slips into the Yeo-One persona. 

It only really takes an hour and a half of phone calls for Shinwon to take his earbuds out. Because Shinwon is stupid and curious.

It’s strange to hear Changgu speak the way Yeo-One speaks again. Changgu isn’t quiet during sex, but he’s not half as vocal as he is when he’s Yeo-One. Shinwon was surprised to learn, however, that Changgu is _loud_ when he’s getting fucked. Like he’s replacing all his words and sentences with gasps and cries. 

But now he can hear Changgu speaking softly, voice reimagined to be something sultry and syrupy and sticky sweet. It’s not quite loud enough to hear everything he says from the other room, but Shinwon’s apartment is small enough that he can make out some words. 

_Yeah._

_Oh you like that?_

_Fuck._

Shinwon has to readjust the grip on his pen several times before his fingers actually unclench around it fully. He takes a steadying breath, tries to refocus, but he doesn’t move to put his earbuds back in. Which is his biggest mistake. He should just ignore him. He should just focus.

And he nearly does. He’s making progress. He’s sifting through a conclusion section when he hears Changgu moan deep and desperate in a way that Changgu only does when Shinwon hits _just_ the right spot. The sound hits Shinwon in the middle of his stomach like an uppercut sucker punch.

They’d talked about it shortly after they started dating. It was a burning question in Shinwon’s mind, niggling like a splinter. _So, did you actually touch yourself?_ The answer had been yes. Changgu said almost every time they spoke. _Do you do that for everyone?_ The answer had been no. Changgu said nobody turned him on as much as Shinwon did. 

So that’s how he ends up in the hallway with his ear pressed to the door. 

He shouldn’t just _listen in_. But Shinwon has done so much stupid shit when he was horny. One of those instances landed him a boyfriend. So.

If he’s being honest, he did expect himself to be jealous. This is a turn of events. Changgu is on the other side of the door, breathing soft, but ragged, putting on a performance. His voice is gentle and low when he says, “I’ll be good. But I’m curious what happens if I’m not.”

Shinwon’s breath catches. 

Changgu laughs again. “You know I’m good at sucking cock. You’ve watched me before. You know I can take it deep.”

Shinwon wants to move his feet. He wills himself to just walk away.

Changgu laughs even higher this time. “You think I’m afraid of you fucking my throat?”

Shinwon is half hard in his joggers and he should be embarrassed. He should do a lot of things. He should walk back to the living room. He should put his headphones in and turn the music up loud. He should finish grading the last three reports and ignore Changgu doing his job.

He _should_ _not_ be opening the door. He should not be walking inside. He should not be looking down at Changgu sprawled out on his bed and think that if he doesn’t get Changgu’s dick in his mouth in the next ten seconds that he might actually die on the floor his bedroom.

Changgu’s eyes widen as Shinwon walks into the room. He’s got his headphones connected to his phone, the little speaker bar resting on his chin, and one arm slung behind the pillow he’s resting on. He shakes his head in confusion and Shinwon can’t move for a second, regret setting in bone deep and weighing him down.

“Yeah, I’m still here. I’m getting a little _mmmm_ distracted.,” Changgu says, still keeping his eyes on Shinwon while maintaining the act. “I know you said no touching. But I couldn’t help it. You’re so sexy.”

Shinwon sways on the spot as the words whizz past his hears. He blinks quickly, then takes the distance from the door to the bed in two strides, coming to settle over Changgu. They lock eyes for a second before Shinwon exhales and Changgu’s face is colored with confusion at Shinwon sliding down to position his face over his hips.

They’ve tried things. Experimented. Changgu, for all his timidness about certain topics, is a communicator when it comes to sex. He’s told Shinwon what he likes, where he likes it, what things he’s always wanted to try. 

_So, you’re saying you have an exhibitionist streak_ , Shinwon had asked.

 _I don’t know_. _Maybe?_

Shinwon musters all the courage he can when he puts his hand over Changgu’s cock through his shorts. They’re loose running shorts, made of the slippery sort of athletic material that eases the friction when they rub against skin. Changgu still hisses at the contact, and squirms up on the bed to sit up slightly more from the position he was lounging in.

He meets Shinwon’s eyes. And they hold a silent conversation while they calculate their next move. Shinwon bites at his lip and Changgu swallows hard, and suddenly Shinwon is pulling Changgu’s shorts down while Changgu pushes up the microphone to his mouth.

“You’re so bad to me,” he pouts into the phone. “I just want to come, and you never let me have what I want.”

Shinwon holds Changgu’s eyes when he lays down stomach first on the bed. He takes Changgu’s cock in one hand and licks a stripe up his shaft before taking him in his mouth. Changgu arches and sighs into the phone. Shinwon sucks as he drags his mouth back up, pulling off with a pop. He’s been practicing. He’s got the best teacher.

Changgu moans into the phone, smacking at Shinwon’s head unceremoniously. Shinwon doesn’t let up. He takes Changgu as deep as he can get him, uses the spit dripping from the corners of his lips to drag his palm over what he can’t fit. Changgu starts chanting out little pleas, shifting around like he’s trying to get away from Shinwon, but pushing Shinwon’s head down like he doesn’t want him to stop working his throat around him.

“I want you to fuck me,” Changgu says to the phone, yanking at Shinwon’s hair. “Want you to finger me open and fuck me.”

Shinwon glances up and Changgu’s face is petal pink tinted and pretty. He’s panting hard, lips parted, and his eyes are little wild. Which is fair. Shinwon’s sure he looks the same. A little unhinged, a little frantic, an outward expression of just how completely debauched this entire situation is.

Changgu pulls off his shorts while Shinwon gets lube on his fingers. Changgu chatters into the phone as they readjust. He makes soft noises that don’t quite reach his eyes, moans acting as platitudes and punctuated by _yes please_ and _god that sounds so good_.

Their breaths are loud and sharp, and the room is far too hot. Shinwon works a finger into Changgu while he spreads his own legs with hands underneath his knees.

“Feels so good when you finger me like that.” Shinwon isn’t sure who he means. “Fuck me open on your fingers, please. I can take it.”

Shinwon adds another and it’s too much too soon. He can tell by the way Changgu’s whole body shakes. He soothes his free hand down over Changgu’s inner thigh, squeezes it reassuringly. Changgu’s eyes are glassy when Shinwon meets them and there’s something electric in them, something that shimmers. Changgu bites his lips, throws his head back on the pillow and pushes against the headboard so he can fuck himself down on Shinwon’s fingers.

“You’re so good to me. Fuck. Come on.”

He tries to take his time. He really, really does. But something about hearing Yeo-One’s voice again, that low register and the molasses slow cadence, mixed with Changgu, real and perfect and arching in front of him, makes him lose common sense altogether. 

He adds a third finger and moves them slow to be sure Changgu is ready to take him. He knows he’s only just crossed the line into Acceptable Prep before he’s pulling out and lining up his cock with a hand on Changgu’s hip. 

Changgu heaves out a sob, a hiccupping sort of pathetic sound when Shinwon pushes into him. He tries to cover his mouth to hide it, but it’s too late. Changgu scrambles to pull the microphone back to his lips. “It’s just so good. Your cock feels so good. A-are you touching yourself?”

Shinwon lets him adjust to the stretch, thighs shaking with the effort of keeping himself still. He drags out slowly, experimentally, and then pushes back into the sound of Changgu whining and grabbing for the two hands Shinwon has settled on his waist. Changgu pulls at his wrist in silent encouragement, eyes on him like he’s asking _very_ nicely for Shinwon to fuck him.

“Yeah. Want you to come. Please, please come.”

Changgu moves his hand down to his own cock as Shinwon starts to move in earnest. His hips are erratic, and he’s too far gone to be embarrassed by how unpracticed he seems. He can’t even think straight, let alone make this anything more than fast and sloppy. All he can think of is Changgu, there in front of him, fulfilling something that was missing in their relationship all along. After all, Shinwon wanted Changgu at the same time he wanted Yeo-One. He’d confessed in person to one and not the other.

Shinwon tries his best to make too much noise. He bites down on his lip as Changgu pants loud enough for the both of them. He can’t hear the other line, but he can see Changgu has stopped paying attention to it altogether, that one earbud has slipped out and the microphone is nowhere near his mouth.

Suddenly, Changgu pulls out the other earbud altogether and throws his headphones the side. He reaches up and yanks Shinwon down to kiss with him more teeth than he does lips. Shinwon comes at the sound of _baby_ , repeated like a chant in Yeo-One’s soft voice, patterned with the familiar sound of Changgu saying _Shinwon_ like a plea.

Changgu follows, pulling at Shinwon’s hair far too roughly, bordering on painful. Shinwon winces, reaches up and extracts Changgu’s hand. He laces their fingers together, kisses the tip of Changgu’s middle finger as slides into collapsing on Changgu’s hard-lined chest.

“Oh…” Changgu starts. “My god.”

“Yeah,” Shinwon agrees. Another one of their limited conversations. 

_That was unexpected._

_Yeah, I agree. But god I liked it_.

Changgu sigh and pulls Shinwon up by the edge of his chin. Shinwon blinks up at him and thinks _I might let him lead me anywhere in the world like this._

“I love you,” Changgu says. He kisses Shinwon, so lazy, and so slow. Then he mumbles against his lips, “This is going to be so bad for business. I just know it.”

-

It’s Sunday afternoon and Changgu’s head is resting on a pillow by Shinwon’s hip. They’re on the couch and he’s laughing at something on the TV droning at a respectfully low volume. Shinwon isn’t really paying it any attention, focusing instead on the stack of midterm exam sheets resting on his lap. Changgu moves a hand upwards, resting it on Shinwon’s knee, dragging his thumb back and forth over the hair.

This is so easy. Such a perfect mirror image reflection of the things Shinwon imagined with Yeo-One. Changgu laying on his couch, hair poofed up from his nap, the simplicity of sharing a space with somebody - not having to speak, not having to do something together, just coexisting. The pinnacle of a relationship. 

Changgu the bright moon in Shinwon’s orbit. The creaks in the floorboards, or when he snored in his sleep on the couch, or his phone vibrating on the coffee table, all delicate reminders that Changgu was there.

Shinwon absentmindedly starts scratching Changgu’s scalp, messing up his curly hair even more than before. Changgu pushes up into his hand and hums. He slides his fingers downwards, to the ticklish skin under Shinwon’s knee. Shinwon shifts on his spot on the couch, tugs at Changgu’s hair in warning.

“I am never going to finish grading if you don’t stop feeling me up,” Shinwon says, pushing at his glasses and willing his eyes to take in the patterns of penciled in bubbles on the sheet in front of him.

Changgu laughs, quietly, but his head bounces on the pillow. “I’m touching the back of your knee.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Is that too much for you?”

“I am ignoring you. I am focusing on my work.”

Changgu turns on his stomach in the corner of Shinwon’s eye. His cheeks are flushed and pink from sleeping under the so-called Big Blanket from their bed, now kicked to the edge of the couch. He nudges at the paper on Shinwon’s lap and Shinwon white-knuckles the pages as Changgu works his hand underneath the stack. 

His palm is burning hot against Shinwon’s dick through the thin fabric of his pajama pants. “Can I feel you up for real?” he says with a smirk.

“I’m trying to work,” Shinwon falters. He hisses as Changgu moves his palm up and down in one drawn out stroke, working him up to getting hard. He blinks fast behind his glasses and doubles down on his grading with his tongue between his teeth.

“Take a break,” Changgu says softly. “Come get in the shower with me.”

Shinwon considered the papers and Changgu’s smile. Changgu wins in the end. As always.

They’ve never been good at shower sex. They’re both too tall and the tub is too narrow. They tried once and pulled down the entire shower curtain rod in the process. Changgu had to go buy a drill just to re-mount it.

The water is hot as Changgu wraps his arms around Shinwon’s naked middle. They stand like that far too long, the bluster from the couch gone in an instant once Changgu remembers how sleepy he is once the warm water hits his back. Shinwon pats his ass, kissing his cheek.

“Come on,” he says against Changgu’s ear. “Wash your hair.”

They share shampoo and watch each other from the two-foot distance created by the small tub and them taking turns under the water. Changgu nearly slips once the bottom becomes slick with suds and Shinwon nearly cracks his head on the tile trying to catch him before he falls. Their laughter echoes, cavernous and shrill, on the bathroom walls.

Shinwon kisses Changgu slow and careful with Changgu’s cheeks covered in face wash. They giggle - mostly in a way that should be stupid and embarrassing but remains private and giddy meant just for their ears. Changgu works Shinwon’s cock in his hand and Shinwon mouths over Changgu’s neck, pressing fingertips into the deep lines of his abdominal muscles.

“Let me eat you out?” he says.

Changgu laughs and pulls away. “The water will get cold.”

Shinwon drops to his knees under the showerhead stream anyways. 

Changgu presses himself up against the tile wall and Shinwon spreads Changgu’s legs with the nudge of his elbows. He holds his ass in both palms, spreads him open to lick over him teasingly slow. Changgu presses back against his tongue and Shinwon does his best to hold him still. 

The water pressure has never been good in his apartment, and the water trickles lukewarm and endlessly over Shinwon’s shoulders and back. Changgu’s skin is raised with goosebumps once the AC kicks in and Shinwon soothes his thighs like he means to warm him up by touch alone. 

He spends too much time on his knees. But he can’t stop when Changgu is making these little sounds just for Shinwon to hear. They’re private, locked away in the tiny bathroom and hushed by the sound of the water hitting the porcelain tub. Shinwon presses his tongue inside and a finger to follow and Changgu’s legs shake so much Shinwon thinks they might give out underneath him.

They fall into bed without drying off. It will bite them in the ass later. Shinwon’s hair has gotten too long and is too thick not for it to leave a puddle on the fitted sheet where he lays on the mattress. Changgu settles over him, toned thighs on either side of Shinwon’s bony ribs. Changgu fingers himself open without making any noise and Shinwon waits patiently with a hand on his own dick. 

It should be cold in the room. Between the AC being set too high and the way there are still rivulets of water making mazes on their skin. But Changgu’s skin is hot to the touch when he sinks down on Shinwon’s cock. Shinwon guides his hips as best he can, but Changgu is so much heavier, and he goes totally boneless with the initial stretch.

He rides him slow and deliberate and doesn’t once take his eyes from Shinwon’s face. The afternoon sun is dragged down on the horizon, creating the hazy orange warmth of golden hour in the Shinwon’s bedroom. The color is so beautiful on Changgu’s flushed cheeks, glittering on his eyelashes still clustered by water.

“You feels so good around me,” Shinwon tells Changgu over and over and over again. Changgu blooms under the praise, cants his hips until his stomach twitches and he’s moving unevenly. Shinwon strokes Changgu’s cock to bring him over the edge.

And Shinwon forces himself to look, to watch. Because if he’s said it once, or he’s said it a million times: there’s nothing better than watching Yeo Changgu come. Nothing. He’s perfect. It takes Shinwon’s breath away, makes something big and overwhelming swell up in his chest that feels a little like pride and a lot like love.

"I'm gonna come," Shinwon sighs and Changgu lifts off him. He rests on Shinwon's thighs and hums.

"Sorry didn't want to take _another_ shower."

Shinwon laughs. "I don't blame you. But I really need you to get the come off of me, please?"

Changgu laughs all the way to the bathroom. He comes back with a towel, wipes Shinwon with so much gentleness, and lays by his side until he makes his own wet hair imprint on the top sheet. Shinwon gets a crick in his neck just by keeping his face turned to the side to watch Changgu’s chest rise and fall.

Love always seemed like something for other people. Something theoretical and fantastic, but wholly unrealistic and not something meant for awkward boys with only a couple close friends and a tenuous relationship with intimacy.

But he thinks that maybe love is meant for him after all. There’s no other way to explain how much he’s ok with watching Changgu cry at romance movies that Shinwon doesn’t even really like, just because Changgu likes them. Or even how he doesn’t mind all Changgu’s gross habits and that Changgu puts up with his in return. Or even the way Changgu fits into his life like the link in a chain he didn’t even know was missing.

Maybe all the other things that follow love are meant for him, too. The marriage and the house (and, well, maybe not the dog). At least the gay stereotype of having a well decorated apartment in a hip part of town and moving to Palm Springs at fifty-five for an early retirement and being the gay uncle his sister always wanted to be when he came out to her his Sophomore year.

And, also, maybe never, ever telling anyone the real story of how they met. Not all love is fairytale perfect. Although, Shinwon still thinks that Changgu was his own version of Cinderella that night he ran out of the bar at Shinwon’s birthday party. So, their story was fairytale in a way. Maybe just not the conventional way.

Love has made him a lot of things. Braver is one of them.

He takes Changgu’s hand and squeezes it tight. “Can I ask you something?”

Changgu doesn’t open his eyes, but he smiles and squeezes Shinwon’s hand back. “Hm?”

Excitement and fear rise in Shinwon like a crescendo when he says: “Changgu, will you move in with me?”

“What?” Changgu says, opening his eyes.

“Like...not just...f-for real. After graduation.” Shinwon pauses, gathering another gust of bravery like wind in a sail. “I don’t want you to move home. I want you to stay here. With me.”

Changgu’s eyes curve up with his smile. He’s always had the best smile. The most perfect smile in the whole world. Shinwon would do anything for that smile. He has. Stupid and embarrassing things, too. All in the name of getting Changgu to laugh and to smile.

“Do you mean it?” Changgu says, smile going watery. “Like, really mean it?”

“Yeah. I’d pretty stupid to let you go.” 

Changgu laughs, pushing his forehead into Shinwon’s arm. “Then I’ll stay.”

“Good.” Shinwon exhales and it feels a lot more like he’s releasing a breath he’s been holding since they started dating. The fear of Changgu leaving in three weeks is gone in an instant.

“I thought you’d never ask me.”

“Yeah, sorry it took so long,” Shinwon says. He made it though, just in the knick of time. 600 hours to go. Give or take.

Shinwon rests his temple against the top of Changgu’s head. The angle is awkward, but Changgu’s hair smells like Shinwon’s shampoo and he just can’t get enough it. He closes his eyes, breathes it in, and listens to the sound of Changgu’s breath evening out over the din of the AC.

It’s not that Shinwon is tired. It’s just that the boy of his dreams is already asleep on his shoulder and they’re objectively in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lithomancy) / [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/lithomancy)


End file.
